Princess Morbucks yells at Geppetto
One Saturday afternoon, Princess Morbucks decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some chocolate and fudge ice cream, chocolate milk, plain yogurt, fudge candy, honey, and then some. As soon as Princess was about to make the milkshake, her grandfather Geppetto came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Princess?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT IN IT!!!!!!!" Princess yelled. Geppetto did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady! What are you-" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Princess cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a chocolate and fudge milkshake." Princess said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Geppetto told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not be going over to the roller skating rink with Mitch today." Princess threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Geppetto made up his mind. "You will not go to the roller skating rink with Mitch today." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some cherry sherbet now." Princess said. "No," said Geppetto. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Geppetto shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Geppetto. Since Princess refused to listen, Geppetto dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Geppetto placed Princess on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your granddaughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Geppetto said to Princess. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Princess decided to get up from the couch, walk over to one of her brothers, Tommy Pickles, and squeeze him. "Princess?" Geppetto called. "What?!" "If Tommy doesn't like it, let him go." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!" Princess screamed. But Tommy just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make a sandwich, that's fine." said Geppetto. "Mandark, Streaky, Hiro, Tommy, and Anna are nothing but hunks of junk!" Princess muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Geppetto walked over to her. "Princess?" "I wanna go roller skating with Mitch." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble. "Too bad!" said Geppetto, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Princess angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a golden shoulder bag. "I'm going over to the roller skating rink with Mitch no matter what people say." she said. Geppetto noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Princess." But it was too late. Princess had left the house without asking Geppetto! At the Townsville Skating Rink, Mitch Mitchelson was waiting for Princess. They ordered two pairs of roller skates that fit their feet. Mitch and Princess walked to the rink and began roller skating while bright lights flashed. Category:Yelling At Somebody Category:X Yells At Her Father